kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardian
Guardians magnify the Health, Attack or Marching Speed of troops within a city and also increase the production of resources. The Guardian stone is positioned next to the castle and the Guardian is upgraded like other buildings with levels corresponding to the benefits they deliver. Currently, Wood Guardians (pictured top right), Ore Guardians (pictured middle right), and Food Guardian (Pictured below Ore) are available with other guardians to follow delivering other benefits in the future. Guardians cannot be deconstructed but can be replaced by summoning the other Guardians when the food and stone Guardians become available. Don't worry you can summon back you other Guardians anytime you wish! Ore Guardians can be unlocked with the purchase of an Obsidian Rune for 50 Gems and after the Ore Guardian is summoned you can begin to build it up. There are slots for two more guardians on the Guardian tab, meaning the other two will likely be Food Guardians and Stone Guardians. They, too, will apparently need special items to unlock. Once all four are released and unlocked, you will be able to get a 'set bonus', a yet undisclosed prize. Guardians may be personalized with a name. This requires purchase of a Renaming Ritual at the store. All Guardians Only Effect City-to-City ( & Their Wilds) *Wood = Bonus to the Health of the non-stationary city's troops. *Ore = Bonus to the Attack of the non-stationary city's troops *Food = Bonus to the Marching Speed of the non-stationary city's troops. *Stone = Bonus to the Speed at which troops are trained. Wood Guardian The Wood Guardian, described in the game narrative as a "Weald Fenrir" provides these benefits: * Bonus to base Wood Production for the city. * Bonus to the maximum Wood production Cap for the city. * Bonus to the Health of the city's troops (excluding purely Defensive Units like wall mounted crossbows.) Ore Guardian The Ore Guardian, described in the game narrative as a "Iron Indrik" provides these benefits: *Bonus to base Ore Production for the city. *Bonus to the maximum Ore production Cap for the city. *Bonus to the Attack of the city's troops (excluding purely Defensive Units like wall mounted crossbows.) Food Guardian The Food Guardian, described in the game narrative as a "Viand Kraken" provides these benefits: *Bonus to base Food Production for the city. *Bonus to the maximum Food production Cap for the city. *Bonus to the Marching Speed of the city's troops. Stone Guardian The Stone Guardian, described in the game narrative as the "Emet Golem" provides these benefits: *Bonus to Stone Production in the city *Bonus to maximum stone cap for the city *Reduced troop training time Set Bonus When all 4 of the guardians are unlocked within a city the set bonus is applied. The set bonus can be very powerfuul and convey's the following benefits: *The active guardian has a 50% increase in their effect on troops. For example, if you have all 4 guardians unlocked in a city and your active guardian is a level 10 Ore Guardian instead of getting a 40% bonus to your troops attack your troops would get a 60% bonus to attack. *Having all 4 guardians summoned within a city also allows you to recieve 1/2 the benefits to troops from inactive guardians. So, assuming your ore guardian is the active one and all 3 inactive guardians are level 10, in addition to the 60% attack bonus, your troops would also get a 10% increase in health from the wood guardian, 5% marching speed increase, and a 5% decrease in troop training time. *Note* Your guardians don't need to be level 10 that was just for example but you will need all 4 summoned in 1 city to get the set bonus for that city. Requirements Benefits Images guardian01_lvl1-3_normal.png guardian01_lvl4-5_normal.png guardian01_lvl6-9_normal.png guardian01_lvl10_normal.png Guardian01 lvl11 normal.png Ore Guardian image 1.png Oreguardian2.png Ore guardian.png Guardian02 lvl10 normal.png guardian02_lvl11_normal.png Guardian03 lvl1-3 normal.png Guardian03 lvl4-5 normal.png Guardian03 lvl6-9 normal.png guardian03_lvl10_normal.png Guardian03 lvl11 normal.png guardian04_lvl1-3_normal.png guardian04_lvl4-5_normal.png guardian04_lvl6-9_normal.png guardian04_lvl10_normal.png guardian04_lvl11_normal.png guardian01_build_here.png Guardian being built.gif Obsidian Rune.jpg -2003 (1).jpg -2004.jpg Category:Buildings Category:Troops Category:Defensive Strategy Category:Research Category:requirements Category:resources Category:attack